tv_shows_and_moviesfandomcom-20200213-history
James and the Coaches/Transcript
* George Carlin: James was enjoying his life on the Island of Sodor, but he still had a lot to learn. * Sir Topham Hatt: You're a special mixed traffic engine. * George Carlin: Said Sir Topham Hatt. * Sir Topham Hatt: You can pull coaches or freight cars quite easily, but you must learn by your mistakes. * George Carlin: James knew what Sir Topham Hatt meant. He could well remember that dreadful accident on his first day. * Edward: Be careful with the coaches James. * George Carlin: Said kind little Edward. * Edward: They don't like being bumped. * George Carlin: Everyone came to admire James. * James: I'm really a splendid engine. * George Carlin: He thought and suddenly let off steam. * James: Wheesh! * George Carlin: A shower of water fell on Sir Topham's nice new top hat. Just then, the conductor blew his whistle and James thought they had better go. * James: Go on, go on! * George Carlin: He puffed to Edward. * Edward: Don't push, don't push! * George Carlin: Puffed Edward. The coaches were grumbling too. * Coaches: Don't go so fast, don't go so fast! * George Carlin: But James wouldn't listen. When at last they stopped at the next station two coaches were beyond the platform. They have to go back to let the passengers out. But no one seems to know about Sir Topham's new hat so James felt happier. Presently they came to the station where Thomas was waiting with his two coaches. * Thomas: Hello James. * George Carlin: Said Thomas. * Thomas: Feeling better? That's good. Oh, that's my conductor's whistle. I must go. I don't know what Sir Topham Hatt would do without me to run this branch line. * George Carlin: And he puffed off importantly. Edward and James passed the field where James had his accident. The fence was mended and the cows were back again. They ended their journey and rested before setting off for home. James was still wondering what Sir Topham would have to say about his new hat. Next morning, he spoke severely to James. * Sir Topham Hatt: If you can't behave, I shall take away your red coat and have you painted blue. * George Carlin: James didn't like that at all. He was very rough with the grumbling coaches as he brought them to the platform. * James: Don't talk, come on! Gordon never fetches his own coaches. * George Carlin: He thought to himself. * James: And he's only painted blue. * George Carlin: To make James even more cross, this time no one came near him. * James: I'll show them. * George Carlin: He thought. * James: They think Gordon is the only engine who can pull coaches. Hurry, hurry, hurry! * George Carlin: Puffed James. * Coaches: You're going too fast, you're going to fast! * George Carlin: Replied the coaches. James laughed and tried to go faster, but the coaches wouldn't let him. * Coaches: We're going to stop, we're going to stop! * (James soon comes to a complete halt) * James: What's the matter? * George Carlin: James asked his driver. * Driver: The brakes on on, leak in the pipe most likely. You banged the coaches enough to make a leak in anything. * Conductor: How shall we mend it? * George Carlin: Asked the conductor. * Driver: We'll do it with newspaper and a leather bootlace. * George Carlin: Replied the driver. * Conductor: But where's the bootlace coming from? * George Carlin: Asked the conductor. * Driver: Ask the passengers. * George Carlin: Said the driver. * Conductor: You have a leather bootlace there. * George Carlin: Said the Conductor to a smartly dressed man. * Conductor: Please give it to me. * Man: I won't. * Conductor: Then I'm afraid the train will just stop where it is. * George Carlin: The passengers all said what a bad railway it was. Then they told the man how bad he was instead. Everyone was very cross. At last, he handed his laces over. The driver tied a pad of newspaper tightly round the hole in the brake pipe, and James was able to pull the train. But he was a sadder and wiser James, and took care never to bump coaches again. Category:Transcripts Category:Thomas & Friends transcripts Category:Thomas & Friends season 1 transcripts